Visions
by Miss Ame
Summary: Taiora! Reposted. The story's complete! Sora can see things before they come true, the only problem is she kind of ignores it then she begins to regret that mistake. Will the fact that she ignored her visions endanger her or the one she loves?
1. Visions Part One

Visions  
Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Digimon. As all of the Taiora fans know...  
Authors Notes: Please after reading...review, and thank you. Enjoy the story!   
~~~~~~~  
I woke up in a cold sweat...again. Why? Why was this happening to me?   
  
For the third time this week, I've been having these dreams about a girl screaming, and a guy being dragged away. His face was so far away, I couldn't see who it was...or she couldn't see who it was. I was in the girls point of veiw, and she was crying. Her vision was blurry...  
  
  
"...Sora? Sora honey...?"  
I heard a voice, and I felt someone shaking me lightly.  
I groaned, and rolled over to see who it was.  
"Sora? Sora, wake up..."  
I opened my eyes, and saw my mom sitting on the edge of my bed, waking me up.  
"Mom..." I said, still a bit sleepy.  
When my mom stopped shaking me, I felt my self just shaking, as if I had been so frightened.  
"Honey...I heard you from my room. Are you okay? You were yelling, and when I came here, I saw you crying,"  
"I'm...I'm okay," I said, trying to stop my self from shaking.  
"Sora," my mom said concerned.  
"Mom, I'm fine. Really. It's just a bad dream," I said, pulling the covers over to my neck.  
"Okay...just call if you need anything okay? I'm here honey. Don't ignore that," she said, getting up, and walking towards the door frame.   
"Okay mom," I nodded, when she turned around.  
As you can see my mom and I have gotten closer. My dad hasn't been here so much because of work, and my mom is the only person besides Tai who has been there for me.  
"Do you want me to leave the hall light open?" she asked.  
"Mom...I'm not a little girl any more. I could take nightmares."  
"Okay hon," she said, walking out of my room, and slightly closing the door.  
I pulled the covers over my head, and curled up on my bed. Well that was the truth...at least half of it. The whole truth was I could take nightmares. Just not this one. When I was in that dream, it felt so real, like I was that girl...and that guy was...No! No, I'm just going crazy...right now at leaset...I'm NOT crazy. Really.  
  
RING! RING!  
I opened my eyes.  
The sunshine flowed into my room, up to my bed.  
I squinted, and rubbed my eyes.  
I heard birds chirping outside of my room, on the tree near my wondow.  
If I wasn't feeling so scared about that dream last night, I would've thought that it was a beautiful weekend morning.  
RING! RING!  
"Hon!"  
I sat up quickly, getting a little scared, and confused.  
"Sora! Can you get the phone?" my mom called from the kitchen.  
"No it's okay Mrs. Takenouchi. I'll get it."  
I heard a familiar male voice from the kitchen.  
This time I got completely off my bed.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that Tai came to visit. He was hoping that you would be awake at this time. So get up sleepy head," my mom said.  
I smiled, then suddenly remembered that the bathroom was across the kitchen. And Tai was there. How was I supposed to go outside with TAI there? I can't embarass myself in front of my b---bestfriend...  
"Okay mom..." I said more quietly than she talked.  
I walked over to my dresser, and felt if my brush was there. I just remembered that I left it in the bathroom...Now I was in for the embarassment. Not that I cared or anything. Tai was only my bestfriend.  
When I walked out of my room, Tai stared at me, and smiled.  
"Morning Sor," he said.  
I felt that I was about to fall from being weak in the knees. I don't know why I felt like that. Tai was only my bestfriend, and I only liked, and loved him as a friend.  
"Morning mop head," I said, trying to keep a steady voice, and trying to stay acting normal.  
"Same to you," he said, before he began snickering. Then he turned to the stove, and stirred something in the pot.  
I blushed from embarassment, then I ran the rest of the was to the bathroom.  
  
"Gawd I'm so stupid! I should've just ran to the bathroom and ignored him, until I was cleaned up!" I said, getting mad at myself.  
I brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. Then I took my towel, and put it on the sink.   
"Mom!" I called out, opening the door and sticking my head out.  
"Yeah?" my mom asked, looking over at me.  
"I'm taking a bath, so can you please not use the kitchen sink?" I asked. We had some trouble with our plumbing. I saw Tai from the corner of my eye, blushing.  
"Sure," she said.   
Then I closed the bathroom door, and shook off Tai's look.  
  
I walked into the shower, and turned it on, feeling the hot water on my back.  
There was so much fog from it, I kind of got dizzy from the heat, so I put the cold water on higher.  
I felt myself almost black out. I didn't know what was wrong with me. The next thing I saw, I was in a forest, but where I was standing there was a dirt clearing. It was foggy, and I looked around to see how thick it was.  
My vision was blurry, so I rubbed my eyes, and felt hot tears on my hands. Why was I crying?  
I heard screaming, and I realized that I was the one screaming. Why?  
Just then, in front of me, I saw a guy, about five foot six, and he was holding another guy by the neck.  
I saw him holding something shiny, and I realized that it was a knife.  
"What are you doing?!" I asked walking closer to the guy.  
He was in the shadows, so I couldn't see his or the guy he was holdings face.  
"Just give it back to me! Or I swear I'll kill your boyfriend!" he threatened.  
"What boyfriend? I don't even have one. And give what back?" I asked bewildered.  
The guy he was holding was stuggling, but the other guy just hit him on the head, making the other guy fall limp.  
"What!? Let him go!" I said. I didn't even know who the other guy was.  
"Don't go acting stupid with me! Just give it back!" he yelled again. "Give it back Sora!"   
How did he know my name?  
"...Sora!" he repeated, but his voice sounded different.  
"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" it was still a male voice, but it was different.  
I opened my eyes, and blinked.  
"...Tai?" I asked, looking up, into chocolate brown eyes, staring at me so intensly, that I had to look away.  
"What happened?" he asked. "I mean...your mom and I heard something loud, like falling in the bathroom, and the next thing we saw was you lying there."  
"I-I don't know," I said, shaking my head. Just then I realized that Tai could've walked in with my mom into the bathroom. "Tai! Tell me that you did NOT just walk into-" I began, but he cut me off quickly.  
"No! No...your mom walked in first...She wrapped the towel around you, before I came in," he said.  
"Oh," I said, and blushed.  
"It's okay," he said, and smiled.  
I smiled back at him, and got up.  
"Thanks," I said, when I got up.  
"Don't mention it. Thank your mom," he said.  
I walked over to her, she was standing in front of the stove, stirring the same concoction of food.  
"Sora. I told you to call or come to me if anything was wrong. Why didn't you call?" she asked worried.  
"I'm sorry mom...I just don't know. I was there...and then suddenly I was-" I said, showing her by hand movement.  
"Somewhere else?" she asked.  
"How do you know?" I asked, but my mom didn't answer me.  
"Tai? Can you get the eggs from the fridge?" she asked, turning around.  
I stared at my mom suspiciously, but I shook it off.  
"Can I help?" I asked.  
"Sure Sora, you can start by cleaning your room," she said, then I heard Tai snickering from behind me.  
"Shut up," I snapped, but smiled.  
"Why don't you shut up? I mean, do you always talk to yourself when you're taking a shower?" he asked.  
"What if I do?" I said, smiling smugly.  
"O...kay. I never knew you were that in dire need of help," he said, smiling.  
I gave him a joking mad look, then stuck my tounge out at him.  
He did the same thing, and I walked over to my room.  
  
I picked up a little red bear Tai won for me a long time before, in a carnival, then placed it on my drawer. He told me to keep it safe, and I promised him that I would.  
I fixed my bed, then walked over to my closet to change.  
"Hey..." I heard a voice from behind me.  
"Hey," I said getting startled.  
"You still have that bear?" he asked picking it up, and throwing it into the air.  
"Of course I do." I said, snatching it while it was still up, and placing it back on the drawer.  
"I promised that I would keep it safe Tai. Now stop playing with it okay?" I said talking to him like some kind of little kindergardener.  
He looked around my room, and I stiffened.  
He might tell me how messy, cluttered, and small my room was, instead he just said:  
"Cool room."  
"Thanks," I said turning towards my closet. "Do you mind?" I asked smiling devilishly.  
"Oh. Sorry," he said, turning to walk away.  
I threw a small pillow at him, and he just laughed, throwing it onto my bed, before he walked out.  
  
I walked outside when I was dressed, and I looked around, but no one was there. It was so quiet, and the pot my mom used to cook was whistling with steam coming out of the lid.  
I stared at it, then I turned my attention to the television. Why was it on? Tai was helping my mom clean up, he wouldn't be watching television.  
I stared at it, it was on the news channel, and a woman was saying:  
  
"Three young teens were found missing just two days ago. Their parents said that they just never came home from school. Two of the teens-a girl and a guy-aged sixteen, and a young man-aged eighteen-are all missing," she said.   
Then the kids pictures showed up, and I felt my jaw drop, and I felt like I was about to black out again... 


	2. Visions Part Two

Visions  
Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon...Never have never will.  
Too bad? Yup...  
Anyways, this is the second chapter (I know you guys aren't blind...sorry) So please read and review!  
I woke up finding myself sprawled on the living room floor.  
I heard the same steam from the pot, whistling to get out, but this time, when I looked over at it, my mom was standing there, turning the stove off.  
Then I looked over at the television, and saw it was turned off.  
"Mom?" I asked, after I got myself up.  
My mom seemed startled, then she turned around.  
"Yes?" she said, holding her hand up to her heart.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, walking closer to her.  
"Of course I am," she said, eyeing me suspiciously. "How did you get behind me? I thought you were still in your room," she said.  
"What? I went outside, but you nor Tai were here," I said.  
"Well...Tai wasn't here, because he went to the backyard, to clean some stuff, but I've been here ever since," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked, walking up to me, and holding her hand up to my forehead.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "But I don't get it...I was here, and no one-and I mean NO one was here. The T.V. was on to the news channel-" I began.  
"What? The television was never on. Any anyways, if it was on Sora, it would've been on the comedy channel or something."   
"But-" I began again.  
"Sora...I'm worried about you. We don't need to bring you to the doctor or something do we?" she asked.  
"No. Mom, I'm okay, really." I said, walking towards the backyard, to ask Tai.  
  
I opened the sliding, and screen door, and went over to where Tai was standing.  
"Tai?" I called, then he turned to look at me.  
"Yeah?" he asked, holding a bunch of weed on his gloved hands.  
I smiled, but I stopped, and asked him if he saw me go out of my room before he left.  
"No why?" he asked.  
"O-nothing," I said, giving up quickly. I didn't want him to think I was going nuts.  
"Okay," he said, turning back to the weedful grass.  
"Need help?" I asked.  
"Sure. Your mom needs a lawn mower, 'cause if she thinks I'm gonna do this the next time I come here, I will not," he said, hinting a smile in his voice.  
I walked up next to him, and helped him pull out weeds.  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Finally!" Tai said, wiping some sweat forming on his forehead.  
"Let's eat, then...go outside somewhere." I said, walking back inside.  
"Sure," he said, following me.  
  
When we were done, we walked outside, not knowing what we should do next.  
"Sora?" Tai asked me. His voice sounded serious.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Tell me...what exactly happened back there, when you were taking a shower, and...when you asked me if I saw you walk out of your room?" he asked.  
"Ummm...nothing," I said, turning away from him, so he wouldn't see me lying.  
"Sora-come on. We promised that we would tell each other if there was anything wrong. I don't want you to break that promise to me," he said, seriously, turning me around lightly, and looking into my eyes.   
"But-"I said, before being cut off by Tai.  
"I wouldn't be much of a bestfriend if I didn't know when you were lying, would I?" he asked.  
"Okay..." I sighed, then I spilled everything that happened, to him.  
When I was done, he just stared at me.  
"Has-has this happened before?" he asked, and I nodded, like a little kid, being asked if she spilled the paint on the carpet. "So...what happened?" he asked.  
"I-I don't remember. I was when I was...five. I don't remember okay!" I said, saying it more like a statement. I still had blurry memories about that night, but I couldn't fully remember, because I was only a little kid.  
"Okay, okay." he said, putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me, because I started crying. "It's okay..." he said, hugging me.  
"I don't konw, all I know is that it was so...horrible," I said, burring my head into his shirt.  
He hugged me tighter, but I pulled away slightly, and wiped my tears, with my hands.  
"Don't let me ruing your weekend," I smiled.  
"You're not ruining it," he smiled back, taking my hand, and walking me towards the park. "Let's just walk this whole thing off okay?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
I suddenly remembered that Tai was there when that first happened to me. I remembered telling him everything, but I didn't want to talk about it right now, so I just stayed quiet. 'I'll tell him tomorrow...' I thought.  
  
The next day...  
  
I woke up again, with the same nightmare. This time, I didn't make any sound, I didn't even call my mom, even though I told her that I would tell her if anything was wrong. Instead, I walked over to my desk, and picked up my phone.  
  
RIING! RIING!  
  
I was waiting for someone to answer, then I heard the ringing stop, then I heard a sleepy hello.  
"Hi...can I speak to Tai?" I asked, whispering, so I wouldn't wake my mom up.  
"Who is this?" the person asked.  
"Sora," I said.  
"Oh...hi Sor, why'd you call at..." I was guessing that Tai was checking for the time. "...four o'clock?"  
"It happened again," I said, hearing a little shaking in my own voice.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, he sounded concerned.  
"I don't know Tai. Don't you remember...when we were five-" I said, beginning to tell him about eleven years ago.  
"The same thing happened," he said, suspiciously, but scared.  
"Something happened then Tai. Something bad happened...I-I-I don't know what to do. I don't want anything bad to happen anymore!" I said, raising my voice.  
There was no answer.  
"Tai?" I asked, but I just heard a click, and a dail tone.  
I was about to call him again, but thought that he thought that I was mad at him.  
I was so cared, the last time this happened, someone died. That was the horrible thing that happened eleven years ago.   
It broke my hear that Tai just hung up on me, but I had to talk to someone right now, and think. Not sulk at my lost lo---best friend.  
I decided to tell my mom now, but before I could walk over to her room, I heard something behind me, so I froze, but remembered that I locked and closed all the doors and windows, so I ignored it.  
Then I felt someone's hands cover my mouth slowly at first, but when I began to struggle, they completly covered it, and they made me sit on one of the nearest chairs in my room.  
The person turned me around, and my eyes widened...  
  



	3. Visions Part Three

Visions  
Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think I am, rich? No I don't own Digimon. And...sorry about that . You never even asked. If I DID own Digimon. It would all be centered on Tai/Sora, Kari/T.K., Mimi/Izzy...am I babbling? Sorry. Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes widened, and I sighed...in front of me in the dark, was a familiar face...brown hair, brown eyes, and a warm...loving smile...  
"Tai!" I said excitedly. "How did you-how did you get in here?"  
"I remembered you saying how you were gonna lock every single door in your house now...but I also remembered you saying that you were afraid of going into the basement," he said, with a smile.  
"Oh...Eh heh..." I said, smiling nervously.  
'Great Sora!!! Just great! Now he think's you're a whimp.' I thought.  
"Don't worry, I mean...it is dark there, I wouldn't blame you...but really...it's not that scary."  
I just nodded. "Why did you come here anyways?" I asked.  
"What you said over the phone. The last time this happened to you...someone died," Tai said, slowly, thinking it over.  
"I know..." I said, slouching on the basket-looking chair.  
"Listen-Sora...Oh shit..." Tai said, his eyes opening wider.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's you..." he said, ignoring me.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"You said that the guy said your name. Right?" he asked.  
I tried hard to remember, but only flashes came to my head. Everything was slipping away...fading away from my memory.  
' "Don't go acting stupid with me! Just give it back!" he yelled again. "Give it back Sora!" '  
"And then you said...those pictures on the television...they were..." he said, but he couldn't talk anymore.  
"Yeah...?" I asked.  
"You saw your aunt in one of your...visions. Just before she was..." he said, but he couldn't continue.  
Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't want to show Tai that I was crying, so I just wiped them off, but when he asked me what was wrong, I just said that it was becasue I was tired.   
"Does that mean that-" he began, but I cut him off, just by nodding my head.  
"I don't want it to happen Tai! I don't want anyone to die!" I said, before I began sobbing. Tai took me into an embrace, and I just hugged him back.  
I heard a noise from behind Tai and me, so I pulled away, and turned around, to find my mom standing there.  
"Sora...did I miss something?" she asked, concerened.  
"I'm sorry mom...I was going to tell you," I said.  
"It doesn't matter if you told Tai first, as long as you you told someone you and I trust," my mom said.  
I nodded.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
Tai and I began to explain everything.   
When we were finished, my mom looked surprised.  
"Oh my..." she said, with a surprised expression on her face. "Just like your..." my mom began, but she didn't continue. I wanted her to, but she just left the answer hang in the air. "You'd better stay here for the rest of the time now Tai. It's still too dark for you to be outside alone," my mom said, brushing her knees, and then standing up. "You two better get some sleep, if you have a lot of plans today..."  
I looked over at Tai, and we both nodded.  
Tai walked over to the couch.  
"Tai. Go ahead and sleep in the guest room. This place is practically your home," I said, pointing to our extra room, where Tai usually stayed in.  
He nodded, and walked in.  
I stared over at him, until he closed the door, then I walked over to my room, and closed the door behind me.  
When I got to my bed, I layed down, and stared at the cealing. I couldn't go to sleep now. I felt too awake.  
I looked over at my clock. Four -thirty.  
I heard my door opened, then I turned to see who it was, but no one came in...  
  
I looked outside, but what I saw was a little blurry, so I stood up, and moved closer. All I saw were trees, and a dirt ground.   
Then it hit me.  
I was back in my vision...or premonition.  
I looked around me, and noticed that I was in a dark dirt cave. A single light light up the room, a fire.  
I decided to look outside, until I heard a voice from behind me asking:  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
I turned around.  
It was too dark, and besides the fire was behind him, allowing the shadows to cover his face.  
I squinted to see who it was, but I couldn't make out the persons face.  
"I-I-I was just going outside to see-" I began.  
"You mean to escape huh? You've already seen everything that happened so far. And besides you still haven't given me what I wanted. I can't let you go. I can't ever," the guy said.  
"No, really I was just going to see..." I said, pointing outside.  
"Get back here. Wait. You can't even go anyways..." he said evilly.  
Why? I looked at my hand but they were free, then I looked down at my feet, and saw that I was tied on a long rope, which was tied into a million knots under a rock.  
"Just...just let me go!" I said, trying to kick the ropes free. Then I bent over, to try to untie myself, but just then, the guy ran up to me, and slapped me hard across my face.  
I glared at him. He was now close to me, but just when I was about to see who it was, the fire died.  
"Hey...don't hurt her..." someone else said. It was a weak voice. The person sounded like they've been hurt...badly.  
"I can do whatever I want!" said the first guy. "I can even do this!" he said, punching me.  
  
When I woke up. I was on my bed. I looked over at the time, it was weird, because...it was still four-thirty.  
'What the hell is going on here?' I thought confused.  
My door opened, but I just froze this time.  
"Sora?" a voice said warmly.  
I looked to see who it was. Tai.  
"Hi." I said, rolling over to look at him.  
"I just wanted to say good night," he said, walking over to my bed.  
I smiled.   
"...So...Good night Sor. Sweet dreams," he said, bending down, and kissing me on my fore head, before tucking me in, like a little girl.  
"Same to you too Tai," I said.  
Now I felt sleepy. When he said that I felt warm, and safe all over, so I closed my eyes. I heard him walk over to my door frame and say something hardly audible.   
"I love you Sora..." he said.  
I pretended I didn't hear, that, but I was so happy. Then I heard a click, meaning he left my room, and closed the doors.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
I woke up, about three hours later. I didn't make any noise, walking outside, to clean myself up.  
  
When I was done, I walked over to the guest room, to find no one there.  
"Tai?" I called, walking outside, to the living room.  
No answer.  
"Tai?" I called again.  
I walked back to the room, and saw a white peice of paper on the bed.  
I read:  
  
Dear Sora, or Mrs. Takenouchi,  
  
I'm sorry, I had to leave early, so my parents won't get worried. And plus you know Kari...Anyways, I'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry, no one's going to get me in the dark okay Mrs. Takenouchi? I'll take care...and Sora? Take care too. Watch out for him okay? Anyways I've gotta go now. Bye  
  
Love,   
Tai  
  
I smiled when I read the second to the last word. Love.  
  
I walked over to the kitchen, to cook, while waiting for Tai.  
I wasn't a very good cook, so I just hunted the cabinets, for maceroni and cheese.  
"Here," I said to myself, taking a box of mac, and cheese out.  
I poured some water into a pot, put it on the stove, and waited for it to boil.  
Just then, I heard a knock on the door.  
I looked over at it, from the kitchen.  
Then I heard my mom-in a sleepy voice-say, "Can you answer that Sora?"  
So I walked over, and opened the door.  
I was looking at the ground, and before I looked completly up, the person grabbed my neck, while I tried despreatly to get away. I felt the fingers wrap tighter. I was out of air...  
'Tai...mom...please help...' I thought, before I blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Visions Chapter 4

Visions  
Part Four  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon. (There. Something short and simple for a change!)  
A/N: I'll try to write more on the next chapter, if I ever decide to...Actually. You can decide. at least five reviews for this please!  
  
  
I woke up, finding myself on a chair, in front of our dining table. How did I get there?  
Plus, cooked macaroni and cheese was in front of me, in a bowl.  
I looked across the table, and saw Tai.  
"What...?" I asked myself quietly. Tai turned his attention from the mac and cheese, to me.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"How'd you get here?"   
"Your front door was opened, so I let myself in. Oh yeah...you were over cooking the macaroni, so, I decided to finish it up for you. You were just sitting on the table, I said hi, but you wouldn't answer me. Are you mad at me Sora?" he asked, worriedly.  
I smiled, and shook my head. "Even if I was-just right now-I guess I wouldn't be mad anymore," I said.  
He just smiled, like a little boy, and looked back at his bowl full of mac and cheese.  
  
"...Tai," I heard a woman's voice say.  
I looked over behind Tai, and saw my mom standing there, groggy-eyed.  
"Hey Mrs. Takenouchi," Tai said, in a cheerful voice.  
My mom leaned on the wall and said, "It would be just wonderful...if you were really my son. I mean you help me around the house, you love us both, you'd do anything to help us, if we were in any trouble. You would be the perfect son."   
I blushed.  
"Or son in law," she added, looking over at me.  
I looked down, picking at the mac and cheese, making it look like I was more interested in the food than what she was saying.  
"What?" I asked, making my voice sound irritated.  
I looked over at Tai, but he didn't answer neither.  
I glared at my mom, making myself look like I was saying, 'Quit embarassing me mom!'  
My mom just smiled evilly, making her look like a young mature kid, before walking back to her room.  
"...Ummm, excuse my mom Tai. You know her..." I said, nervously.  
"Heh...yeah," he said, with a hint of embarassment in his voice.  
"...Umm...So what did Kari say?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Oh. She was back in my room, sitting on my chair. When I got there, she started yelling at me, like I was the younger sibling."  
"Hah! You act like the younger sibling Tai!" I said, bringing the discomfort out of the table.  
He made a goofy face, and I laughed.  
'God...quit flirting Sora...' I thought to myself.  
"Are you done?" he asked, carrying his empty bowl to the sink.  
"...Umm, yeah," I said, nodding, taking my bowl, and following him.  
I waited to clean my plate, in back of him.  
I thought he was done, when he turned around, to face me, so I smiled, and asked him if he was finished.  
"No," he said, looking softly into my eyes.  
I weakened, and almost dropped my bowl, but I gripped on tighter.  
"What?" I asked, staring back into his eyes.  
"...Did anyone...ever tell you...that you are so...b-" he said, slowly, and barely audible, into my ear, before my mom walked back into the kitchen.  
"Oh...Did I interrupt something...important?" my mom said, kneeling against the wall, still having that evil grin glued onto her face.  
I backed away from Tai, but I kept the eye contact.  
"Nothing mom..." I said, still staring.  
None of us broke the stare, instead my mom stared at us weirdly, and walked away.  
"God you're beautiful Sora..." he finished.  
I was surprised when he said that, just so quickly, but I also felt...happy.  
"Thanks Tai," I said looking away.  
He didn't say anything else, instead he walked to the laundry room, and took out a clean dish towel to wipe the bowl.  
I walked back over the sink, and cleaned my bowl. Then I used the same towel, to wipe my bowl.  
I walked over to my room. I had no idea what I was going to do there, but I just came in, for no reason.  
I turned around, and closed my bedroom door, then I was just about to walk to my chair, when I heard a voice next to me.  
"He likes you, you know."  
I turned around, to find my mom looking at the pictures on my wall.  
"Who?" I asked, although I already knew who my mom was talking about.  
"Tai. He really cares about you," she said.  
"Mom..." is said, forcing myself not to blush.  
"I'm only telling the truth," she said, before she walked out of my room.  
A minute later, after my mom left, I heard a light knock at my door.  
"Come in," I said, getting up, from a chair I was sitting on, watching television.  
I heard the door open, and someone walk in.  
"Hey there," I heard a voice say.  
I froze. My mouth suddenly turned dry, and my palms felt wet, so when I looked at my hands I noticed them sweating...Why?  
"Tai," I said, quickly turning the television that I just turned on, off.  
"Hey Sora," he said, walking closer to me.  
"Hey Tai," I said, standing up from my chair.  
"I got bored, so...how's life?" he asked, slightly smiling.  
"You know how my life is Tai. Why wouldn't you? I mean you know me better than my mom knows me," I replied, patting a seat next to me, on the floor.  
Tai walked next to where I was showing him, then he sat down.  
"So...did you get anymore of those...premonition things?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I did," I nodded, then looked down at the ground.  
"Hey...don't be sad. Look - just think of it this way...you have a very special gift Sora, and what ever it's telling you, listen to it. It can save lives you know? Don't ignore it like before..." he said, putting two fingers on my chin, leveling my gaze to his.  
"But it seems so real. When that - that guy...when he hits me...it actually hurts! It's real. But...it's just a vision at the same time," I said.  
"Look...it's our weekend. We're supposed to have fun...so don't worry about it too much okay? Your mom and I will be here in case something goes wrong."  
I just nodded.  
"Come on. Let's get out of here," he said, bringing me up to my feet.  
"Okay," I said, following Tai out of my room.  
  
When we were outside, Tai took my hand, and ran us both, towards our school's soccer field.  
"Tai! Why are you running? It's too hot!" I asked...well...it sounded more like yelling.  
"You'll see..." he said.  
When we got there, he told me to stay right where I was, then he disappeared behind the school building.  
"Tai!" I called out, but he didn't answer.  
  
"Sora!" said a young man's voice, from behind, surprising me.  
I turned around, to see Joe.  
"Hey Joe," I said, waving to him. "What're you doing here?"  
"Oh...Tai didn't say? We're just gonna have a little fun, having...a balloon fight!" he said, throwing a water balloon at me.  
"Oooh...you're gonna pay Joe!" I said, running after him.  
When I caught him, Tai came back, holding two buckets of water balloons.  
"The others are a little late," Tai said, looking at Joe and me. "We have to wait for them you guys. Quit wasting the balloons," he said seriously. His voice sounded jealous.  
I had my arms around Joe's neck...just about to slam him down to the ground, before Tai came.  
I let go of Joe, and shook my wet hair.  
"Damn Tai...calm down," I said, walking past him. Then I whispered in his ear, "Jealous?"  
I looked back at him. His face was red, and he was trying his best to look mad.  
"No...no, no, no! Of cour - course not! Wh - why - why would you thing that? I - I - I...Of course I am...not jealous!" he said, turning around.  
I just gave him a sly smile, and walked over, next to the school.  
"They're coming," I said. "Let's surprise them..."  
"Okay," Tai nodded.   
"But...what if we give them a heart attack?" asked Joe.  
"Joe. We're still young. Let's have a little fun, okay? Loosen up," I said, patting Joe on the shoulder.  
I saw him slightly blush.  
"Sora. You go to the bushes over there, and take these water balloons with you," Tai said, handing threewater balloons to me.  
"Didn't you just tell Joe and me not to waste these?" I asked, smiling slyly.  
"Hmm...it's not wasting it! We're gonna start it once we hit them...that's why...yeah..." Tai said, walking towards the building.  
"I guess I should find a place to hide..." Joe said, walking around. "Sora?" he asked, looking over at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind if I hide with you?" he asked.  
"No. Come on, they're coming!" I said, pulling Joe with me.  
When I got up to pull Joe into the bush, I saw a flash of Tai's face...What was that look on his face...? Jelousy?  
  
A/N:I'm sorry. I would write more, but I had to put this one on in a hurry. I didn't put the fourth chapter in so many months. Literally so many months. I'll try to make it up to you okay? Please read and review!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Visions Chapter 5

Visions  
Part Five  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I told you that I would make up for the kind of short chapter, but this chapter just turned up shorter. I'm really going to try to make this up.  
  
Finally, everyone else came: Mimi, Izzy, Matt...and yes...even Jun. I was kind of getting impatient. Joe kept sneezing all over me, tell me that he was allergic to this bush.  
  
"Shh Joe! You're going to give our hiding place away!" I hissed.  
"ACHOO! I'm sorry," he said wiping his nose. "I'm just allergic to...ACHOO! Roses..."  
(We didn't get pricked by the thorns, because we were behind the bush.)  
"Just...cover your nose. Here." I said, giving him a handkerchief.  
"Thanks," he said, holding it over his nose.  
"Now be quiet," I said again. This time he was quiet.  
  
"...All right you guys. Watch out. They might be anywhere, with a bunch of water balloons," said a very familiar voice...Izzy.  
"Izzy...You never told me this was a water balloon fight..." Mimi said. I heard that hint of whining from her, but she stopped, because she didn't want to annoy Izzy. I wonder why...?  
"GO!" I heard Tai yell, from across us. When Joe and I stood up, Tai was already throwing mercilessly at our friends. I started laughing, then I joined him. After that Joe, Tai, and I were throwing practically every water balloon there was.  
"You guys...?" Tai asked Joe and I.  
I looked over at him, "Yeah?"  
"Where's Izzy...and Mimi?"  
Just then, we all heard a twig crack, when we turn to face where the noise was coming from, there were two shadows underneath the tall cherry blossom trees. What was in their hands? It looked like some kind of thick rope with a squirt top...Oh shit...they had the gardening hose.  
"Run!" Joe quickly said, and we all scattered.  
The two figures...as I thought were Izzy and Mimi. The pair started spraying us full blast, and we ran towards them laughing, and trying to take the hose from them.  
  
About thirty minutes later, we were all scattered on the grass, breathing heavily, and we were all unimaginably soaked...inside out.  
"Great! Just great! I got my clothes all dirty and wet...my mom's gonna freak on me..." Joe said. It took him seconds just to realize what he said. We all realized what he said earlier, and we were just there, laughing 'till we had tears in our eyes, and we had craps in our stomachs.  
"I mean...she's gonna freak out on me! Freak out okay!" Joe said, defending himself. That just made us crack up even more.  
"Freak out!"  
"God Joe...I never knew you were like that. Especially to your own mother!" Mimi said, her face was pink all over from laughing.  
  
It was almost dark now, and we were still there laying on the grass.  
"Sora. I think your mom's getting worried. You'd better get going," Tai said, being the responsible person that he really wasn't.  
I stood up, and dusted myself off. The sun had already dried my clothes earlier.  
"Okay," I said, walked away from the group. "I'll see you tomorrow or when ever, okay you guys? Bye."   
"I'd better get going too," I heard Joe say. Then he ran up to me. "I'll walk you home if you want Sora..." he said bashfully.  
"Sure," I said, not exactly minding.  
"All right."  
"Bye Sora," I heard Tai say. I smiled to myself.   
"I'll see you Tai," I said back.  
  
We were standing at my door when Joe stopped me from coming in first.  
"Sora - can I ask you something?"   
"Go ahead."  
"All right...here goes...Uhh...are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he then started to play with his fingers, and by the last light, I saw him blushing.  
"I'm really sorry Joe. Maybe next time okay?" I said, touching his shoulder.  
"Well...then...umm...okay..." he said. "I'll just go now...good night." But he didn't move.  
"Night Joe." My voice was urging him to go, but I guess he didn't listen to my tone, because just then, he kissed me. Right then and there. "Joe..." I said surprised.  
"I-I- I'm really sorry..." he said, backing away, then turning and running.  
I looked up at the sky, then I saw a dark figure in front of me. I was about to punch whoever that was, but they stopped me.  
"Sora. It's me." I heard a familiar voice say.  
"Tai?...oh...I thought that you were a st-" I began.  
"I know," Tai said. "Did you like it?" he said, quickly changing the subject.  
"Liked what?" I asked, then I froze. He saw...  
"He's a good guy Sora. You should've said yes to him, when he asked you out. This morning, it seemed like you really liked him." There it was again. That tone...jealousy.  
"No!" I said almost too quickly. Now he was going to think that I was lying to him.  
"Heh...you do. No need to hide it. I just came here to check if you got home safely."  
"Thanks Tai. But with that whole Joe thing. You've got the wrong idea. There's someone else," I said, making myself sound a little mysterious at the last two words.  
"All right. I don't want to butt into your private life. I just wanted to say good night," he said, kissing me on the forehead, like what my mom did every night.  
I smiled at him. "Good night Tai," I said, kissing him on the lips. He didn't pull away, instead he kissed me back, but when I pulled away, he looked confused. "I'll see you in the morning." Then I walked into my hose, leaving Tai there...stunned.  
  
*Authors POV*  
  
A black shadow stood in front of the Takenouchi residence. One tear dropped from their eyes.   
"How could you Sora?" they said...  
  
A/N: AHHH!!! It's the attack of an overly short chapter. I'm really sorry for not putting this up earlier, but you know me. *Looks around the room* okay...maybe not...but I just forgot that I have already written the fifth chapter.   
Aren't you people just dying to see the sixth chapter??? Well...probably...Maybe not, because I am not a very good writer...you see that? You aren't even answering! So I am aren't I?   
. .  
^' I'm just thankful that people read my fics. Thank you.   
To all those people in that crash...Let's pray...-|- meant to be a cross, but I can't put a font cross, because ff.n will just ruin it... 


	6. Visons Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It's dead, decomposing down in the earth dirt. In other words, it sucks now, and if I did own that show, then I wound't have made it suck.  
  
A/N: It's been a year, but people still review my fics. That you very much. *Tears forming* Waaahhh... I just want to thank my mom, and my sister, and my dad, and my dog... and especially everyone who reads my fics. Hahaha, just kidding. I hade a year's writers block. I still have it, but for the hell of my readers. Well... here. Here's you chater now after a whole year of absence. Thank you for the people who have been patient.  
  
Chapter 6: They Have Come  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, I woke up back in my vision. I wasn't too surprised now, since it came often. I looked around, and noticed so many trees, and a cave. I was pushed onto the ground by someone.  
  
That face... that face seems so familiar. It was still a little too blurry though. My body ached, as I just noticed. I looked at my arm. My sleeves were ripped, and blackened by the dirt. My hands... my hands were chained.  
  
I looked around for anyone to help me. Just then, I saw a boy. He was fighiting the chains that restrained him... Taichi? Was that Tai?   
  
I snapped out of my vision, just as I noticed that my surrounding were clearer. I was about to look up at my kidnapper again, but my bedroom appeared in front of me again. I began to cry like I've never cried before. Why was this happening? I know I can't ignore it because if I do, it's bound to hurt someone that I love dearly... Tai. Just like the other vision that I had years ago.  
  
"Sora! Tai was so kind as to cook breakfast, but you're not even awake yet!" my mama said, as she burst into my room.  
  
I was a bit startled, but I just smiled at her none the less.  
  
My mama walked up to me, and rubbed my back, like she used to do when I was younger.   
  
"Sora... if you could just find a way to prevent what you see in your visions, then I know. I'm positive that this will go away. I don't want to see my only daughter get hurt anymore with these visions." she said, and she kissed my forehead, and walked away.  
  
I fixed myself up for the day ahead, and walked outside to where Tai was.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai said looking around the room to see if my mom was there, then kissing me.  
  
I smiled, and just kissed him back. When we pulled apart, Tai had a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing. It's just that I spent all my time reading that cookbook, so I could finally make food that's edible, but you just go ahead and decide to sleep a little while longer.  
  
"Tai... Thank you!" I said jumping him, and hugging him. How else could I express my grattitude? I mean guys don't usually spent their time staring at a cookbook trying to get the ingredients right for thier girlfirends without being asked right? Husbands my do that occasionally, but usually it's when thier wives ask them to go and cook dinner or something.  
  
Tai stared at me surprised, then he just smiled, and sat me down on my seat, so I could eat.  
  
"Did you have... any visions?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"The truth is..." Should I tell him? I promised that I would tell him everything since we were bestfriends, but then again, I saw him in my vision. Hurt. Struggling to get free, but too weak to. He was Taichi Kamiya. He wouldn't allow either him or me to get hurt. Before I could focus on who that person is in my vision, Tai would already be there with a knife stabbing any possible suspects. No, I don't want him to worry. I can't let him worry. I can't let him get into trouble either. "...no. I didn't get any visions Tai. Don't worry about it okay? I promised to tell you when I got one, so you don't have to ask." I said simply, just smiling at him innocently, trying to cover up my deceving face. 'I'm sorry Tai...' I thought.  
  
Tai just looked at me. In his eyes, I could see that it was a little disturbed. Did he know that I was lying? He looked away from me, and just walked outside to the garden. Oh god... he does know. If only he knows the reason why I lied to him.  
  
"Tai..." I began, as I followed him outside.  
  
"Just eat your food Sora. It's been waiting for you for thirty minutes now. I don't want to reheat it again. As for what you just said... You must have a good reason for lying to me. I'm not mad. Don't worry. I won't bother you about it okay? When you feel like telling me, then I know that you will." he said, as he sat down on the garden bench.  
  
I just stared sadly at him. Was this a good enough reason? Did I have to lie to Tai for this? No... He'll understand if I tell him not to do anything drastic. Besides, my mama said that I need to prevent my visions from happening in the first place right? In order to prevent it, I need someone who I trust, who can protect the both of us. I know that Tai was in my vision too, but if he was to be alerted ahead of time, he would be more aware right? So I could prevent these horrible things from happeneing.  
  
I sat down in front of Tai, ignoring everything that he just said to me. I decided to tell him everything. It began with me saying "Tai... just promise me something beofre I tell you about it okay?"  
  
"Yeah... what is it? What ever it is, I promise okay?" he said, and smiled reassuringly to me.  
  
It was enough for me. "Just promise that anything I saw won't cause you to act drasticly, okay?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was night time, and Tai and I didn't step out of the house at all. We just spent the rest of our day talking. Something that we usually did to pass time. It was never boring, although at times we talked about nothing really important. These were the times I wish could last forever.  
  
It was night time, and my mama had to go to work in the floral shop. She decided to just open up during the night time a while ago because she had more costomers then for some odd reason. Maybe night time was the time when everyone got all 'romantic' and everything. Yuck.  
  
Tai looked around my room, and I just watched him, blushing. What was wrong with me? We always did this. We alwasy went to my room. What was so weird about now?  
  
'Oh.. maybe it's the fact that you and Tai have finally spilt your feelings about each other?' my mind told me.  
  
Well... it was right anyways. It was the first time that Tai and I were left alone at my house, in my room, when we finally decided to be together.   
  
Just then, I fet something soft hit my face. I stared at Tai laughing, then I looked down at the ground. My stuffed bear. "Tai! Why did you take him away from the shelf? He was happy there!" I said, picking my bear back up.  
  
Tai just stared at me seriously at first, then he began cracking up. "Whew! Your stuffed bear has a gender? How come I've never heard of this before?"  
  
I just stood there, blushing. This was the reason why I never told him. I would just end up embarassed. Just then, I felt arms wrap around me.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop laughing, but it's still funny!" Tai said behind me. He turned me around, and kissed me.  
  
I just stood there, and closed my eyes to be engulfed in the moment, but before I surrendered to the welcoming darkness, I saw a figure outside of my window. I suddenly pulled away from Tai, and ran to the window. The figure was still there, he was just staring. Who was it? Why did the street lamp have to be behind him? His face was vaguely there. Glasses. The figure had glasses.  
  
I stared at Tai, who followed me to the window. He opened it up and looked at me. "What? I know I promised not to do anything drastic Sora, but he's right there. I could get him." With this, he just jumped out of my window and ran.  
  
'Tai... you idiot! What if that person has a weapon? Stupid, stupid, stupid! What if something happens to you?' I thought, as I ran after him.  
  
I saw a silhouette of two figures fighting in the middle of the street. Just as I ran there, I heard a loud bang, and one of the figures just fell to the ground. 'Oh god... that person did have a gun...' I though, just as I began to run. The person ran after me, and I was too shocked to even think about running faster. I was torn between my life, and Tai's. "Tai..." I said. I couldn't just leave him there, so I decided to turn back. When I did, the man grabbed both my arms, and made me face him completely.   
  
*Authors point of view*  
  
From a distance, the girl figure screamed out "Joe! Please don't-". Then there was another shot that echoed throughout the streets of Odaiba. The girl fell into the arms of the stranger.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well... I hope this is long enough. I know it's been a while. I also changed my writing style. Notice? Anyways, I didn't use a spell checker, and my WORD program wouldn't work right on my Windos XP, since my computer doesn't have a DVD player, I couldn't install the newest version of WORD, so I was left with the crummy version -_-. Anyways. I hope you like it. I think I have a lot of type-o's but I'm too lazy to check right about now. Besides, it's 11:02 p.m. on a school night. I should go to sleep right now.  
  
Please. Did you enjoy your reading? Anywyas, I hope you did. Please review, and tell me what you thought of my continuation, after my long absence from fanfiction.net. Thank you for reading my story. Please sign in, so I can go and check out you stories too! ºvº a happy bird. ^_^ 


	7. Visions Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Well... Summer's here! I'm sorry that I didn't updat sooner. It's just with finals and all, it's was hard to write and study at the same time. Okay, well. Here is the chapter, and I hope that you enjoy and review. ^_^  
  
Oh, and I'm really sorry if it's too short. I'll try and make it up to you.  
  
__  
  
I looked around at all the trees around us. So many trees. It was hard to tell if it was day or night already. I was knocked out for so long now, I think, I don't know what time it is. Just then, I realized that my heels felt extremely hot. No. It was burning. I then realized that I have been dragged for most of the time I was knocked out. I looked at my arm. The bandage. It was soaked with blood. I turned to my right, and I saw Tai. Oh... Tai...  
  
"Tai...? Tai...? Can you hear me? Wake up!" I called to him. I already knew who the culprit was, so for now, I didn't care where we were being lead to, I already knew it was to a cave. Right now, all I cared about was how Tai was. Just then I heard a familiar voice, a commanding, harsh voice in front of me.  
  
"Shut up! He's been knocked out again. Your damned boyfriend wanted to get you out. He asked for any possible way for me not to hurt you... but then I just hit him - hard, so he would shut up. At least for the time being. Besides that. How could I not hurt you after all the pain you put me through?" said the antagonist... Joe.  
  
"Joe... I don't understand why you're doing this though. Why can't you just tell me? How did I hurt you? By rejecting you when you asked me to be with you? Is that all? It's very common, and I didn't even mean to hurt you. It's just that you and I... well... I never thought about it, and we just don't-" I began, but I was cut off.  
  
"You just never thought about it because you're always thinking about someone else!" He yelled.  
  
I winced at his tone of voice. I have never heard Joe ever yell like that before. I just always thought that he was the confined guy that he always was. I guess the saying that one must watch out for the the quiet ones are true.  
  
Tai woke up again from the loud voices and I saw him give the most dangerous glare to Joe. I looked over him, and saw where Joe had shot him. In the ankle. Tai... How could Joe do this to you? "You're going to hell for this. I'll make sure of it. During you days here on this earth, until the afterlife. You're going to hell. I'll make jail the hell that you deserve, and you deserve the worst. You can hurt me, but hurting Sora is just out of the question you fucking maniac." he said with the deepest voice of hatred that I have ever heard from him.  
  
I couldn't say anything after that. I didn't exactly realize what was going on. My mind didn't comprehend it yet. I couldn't understand why Joe would just do that. I never realized that Tai could have this much hatred. Even when he and Matt hated each other, Tai had never acted like this. Then again, Matt never threatend him with a gun, or tried to kill someone that he loved.  
  
Joe stopped dragging us for a minute and stared at Tai straight in the eyes. Tai's hands were restrained, so he could hit him, and he couldn't put pressure on his bad leg to kick Joe, so he just spat into his eyes. In my opinion, that was the best way to show someone that they hated that person.  
  
Joe glared at Tai, and wiped his eyes. He was about to punch him, then I went in front of Tai. Joe quickly refrained from him previous action. "I would hurt Sora. Just not now. I will hurt you more than this puny punch would. I will hurt your pride. I will hurt your relationship with that dumbass. I will hurt everything about you Sora. Like what you practically did to me." he said quietly, as he silently walked back to the front of us, and began to pull us again with the chain and the wheeled wooden board.  
  
"You ass hole..." Tai said darkly, as he stared over at me. When he glanced at my state, his eyes suddenly became soft, worried, and caring. All the cold darkness that was there disappeared instantly. "Sora. I promise you with my life that he won't be able to hurt you."  
  
My eyes widened, and I was about to say 'no', because what did he mean by life? He promised with his life? No... this is too surreal.   
  
We had a longer way to go. I lifted my feet up onto the wheeled peice of wod, so my heels would stop dragging on the forest floor, and i moved as close as I possible could to Tai. He stared at me, and me, and he slightly smiled. I had a look of wonder on my face, and he replied: "I'm amazed at you Sor... You haven't cried at all. Then again, I knew that you were strong enough not to."  
  
I couldn't help it, I just wanted to cry right then and there. What if Joe really meant it though? What if he kills Tai? What would I do then? Besides my parents and my other friends, Tai was practically my whole life. I know that it sounds very corny and everything, but for someone who has grown up with someone else, from the time that they were practically born, to the present would understand. I love Taichi Kamiya.  
  
~*~  
  
I blacked out from the gradual loss of blood that I had. Even if Joe put bandages, it was too thin, so it soaked through. Tai, although he did not have any bandages on his leg, managed to stay away, and strong until we got to the caves. I think he was analyzing the forest path that Joe went through.  
  
I sat back, and put my head against the cave wall. I looked across from me, at Tai. who was well on the other side.  
  
"I'll let you two suffer some more before I actually go ahead and kill you. It's more fun to see you suffer for a day or two more, rather than just killing you right now Tai. As for you Sora, I'll just do anything possible to hurt you, as Tai watches. Hmm... I've never had an audience before. I might just really like this." said Joe.  
  
I didn't have the energy to say anything, when all I really wanted to do was knock Joe out, release Tai, and run out of the forest, into the safety of my home with Tai. I just want to rewind today. I should have looked harder in my visions. I should have looked at the details. I should have tried to get more visions, so everything would fall into place.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I hope that you enjoyed, all my little but faithful fans ^_^. Thank you, and please review. If you're signed in it would be much better. (Muy bueno). Hahaha... sorry, I was taking Spanish class, and I don't want to forget my words for my next semester. Thanks again! 


	8. Visions Chapter 8

Author's Notes: This is for Anime Master ZERO. You asked (or if he's not reading this, he asked):  
  
Why did you decide to make Joe the villain?  
  
I decided to make him the culprit here because, well I could have easily chosen Matt (seeming that I hate him for ending up with Sora in the end of the series), but Matt always has girls all around him. He wouldn't easily become crazy, because with all those girls, one of them were bound to get his attention. As for Joe, he did have anyone. Since they are still young, Joe was too impatient, and he decided that Sora was the girl for him. Since other girls have rejected him in the past, he did not want another rejection. Sora was the last straw for him.  
  
Okay.  
  
I was thinking that I made all of you wait for too long for my other chapters, and since summer school doesn't start until tomorrow, I decided to get going on this chapter, so if I get a lot of homework, you guys can just read this for the time being. Oh, and I guess I should make this chapter long, so here goes nothing....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Besides, the seasons that I liked ended, and there's no way that I could possibly own it if it ended with a Sorato. (Sorry Sorato fans, if any are out there).  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up to the cold ground that I realized I had been sleeping on. I just wished that this was a dream, but I guess some wishes just don't come true.  
  
I looked around to see if Tai was fine (at least in his current condition). I just couldn't believe that this was really happening. I regretted so much, wishing that my visions would go away. I should have opened my eyes to it. Welcomed it. Now everyone wasw probably worried. Especially my parents. What would my dad tell my mom? Would he think that she was being irresponsible? I haven't seen my dad in such a long time, and niether has my mom, how would we know how he would react?  
  
I felt a sharp pain at my side, and I was forced to the side of the cave. I looked up. Joe had kicked me to see if I was awake. "I've decided that today will be the day. Besides, I'm sick and tired of sleeping here on cold grounds. I need my share of fun though, and that vile boyfriend of yours can hardly open his eyes. I think he lost too much blood. Although that's great, he can't see the pain that I'll cause you. That's not good is it?" he asked me. His voice was sharp and demanding. It was not a rhetorrical question, and he was waiting for my answer.  
  
I stared at him, and he grabed my hair so that I would come closer to him. I just spat. My hands were tied, and believe me, if they weren't I would do more that just that. "I don't understand why you acting like such a damn asshole, but even if Tai and I don't make it, you *will* get caught. Although I'd be dead, I'll make sure of it!" I said threateningly.  
  
Joe just stared at me and laughed. "See Sora, this is what I love about you! No matter what the problem is, you're still strong about it. I just don't understand why you didn't choose me. Why didn't you? I loved you Sor. I love you more that that ass wipe does, don't you realize that? It's never too late to change your mind. See? If Tai just let you go, and refused you from the beginning, I would have never hurt him. We would have all had a great life!"  
  
"I didn't choose you Joe because I only like you as a friend. I'm still sorry if I hurt you, but a person can't just change thier feelings. They can't try to like someone that they only feel friendly feelings towards. They wouldn't be happy! I *know* that you don't love me Joe. If you did, you would have let me be happy. I. Love. Tai. Right now I don't know how I feel about you! I don't even like you as a friends anymore. Please just rethink what you're doing Joe. LOOK at what you're doing. If anything, just to show that you care, please let Tai go." I said. I looked at Joe pleadingly. He stared at me hurt. He could tell how much I cared about Tai. If he got mad now, then I would know that he really isn't the Joe that everyone else became friends with. The Joe that everyone else respected.  
  
Joe just turned around, and looked over at Tai.  
  
The next thing I knew, he threw Tai towards me. "I'll be back." he said before he cut loose the restraints on my wrists, and walked out of the cave.  
  
I realized that I still couldn't leave because my legs were chained up with a heavy anchor, but I also realized that Joe did that so I could tend to Tai's wounds.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around the cave for any cloth, but I found none, so I ripped out a strand from my jacket, and tied it around Tai's gunshot wound.   
  
I touched his face. Cold... so cold... I turned him to face the light, and what I saw shocked me. He was so pale. Too pale. "Oh god Tai..."  
  
~*~  
  
The sun already came down, but Joe still hadn't returned. The good news was that Tai had finally woken up. "Sor... hey... how are ya? Di... did th-that ass hurt you...?" he asked. He was still weak from the loss of blood, but at least he was awake, and okay for now.   
  
I smiled at him, and shook my head. I decided not to tel him that Joe had kicked me earlier in the morning, because he had repayed it by letting me take care of Tai.  
  
"Wh... where is he?" he asked.  
  
"Gone. I don't really know. He just said that he would be back, then he untied my wrists. It doesn't matter right now though Tai. You're okay!" I said smiling. I had never seen Tai so weak until I saw his state today.  
  
"Y..your wrists... They... They're not tied anymore. H-how'd you get free?" he asked, with a surprised tone in his voice.  
  
"Joe. He let me out." I said simply. No use going into further detail. Tai was too weak to even keep his head up, so I decided to just cram his head with all the informtaion, as soon as he was better, and hopefully, as soon as we escaped, or were rescued.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Sor. I Kinda let you down." Tai said, looking down at the ground.  
  
I shook my head. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"'Cause I could've fought him. Haha... I mean it's *Joe*. It's just that I was afraid of getting shot when I saw his gun. Dammit! I own the crest of courage, and if i just knocked out the gun from his hands, and fouhgt him, then I could have... I could've... you.. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's all my fault."  
  
"No! Don't say that Tai. If you did try to knock out that gun, Joe could've shot you somewhere fatal. I don't know what I would've done if he did that. Besides. I could have easily escaped Joe, but I ran back. It was my choice Tai. I couldn't leave you. I didn't want to."  
  
Tai smiled at me, and I just stared back at him. "Although this shows that we care about each other even more... it's not exactly the ideal way of finding out... now is it Tai?" I asked laughing.   
  
He just smiled and shook his head. Then he lifted his head up, and kissed me. Just then Joe walked in.  
  
~*~  
  
Joe didn't say anything after what he saw. He just took Tai to the back of the cave. After that, he went after me, and grabbed me by the hair. He brought me right in front of Tai, then he roughly kissed me.  
  
I was so surprised, that I didn't push him away in time. Tai just stared at Joe horrified, but murdurous.  
  
I pushed Joe away roughly, and demended to know what the hell happened to him.  
  
"I said before that today will be the day. I'll show you. I'll show both of you." Joe said.  
  
"I thought that you-" I began, but he cut me off.  
  
"Let me guess... Changed? No. The only reason why I untied you was so you could tend to him, so he could get his strength back... Well at least enough to watch what I'm going to do to you..." he said grabbing me forcefully, then kissing me again.  
  
I couldn't pull away because Joe held me in a position that was impossible to get away from. After that, he pulled away from me, and stared me straight in my eyes.  
  
'Oh gawd... how could I have not seen this? Joe wants to rape me. He wants to do it in front of Tai, so he would know that he wasn't a guy to just mess around with. He didn't care about my feelings after all, in the morning.'  
  
I thought.  
  
Joe pulled me closer, and began taking off my shirt. I tried to get away from him.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her! Dammit, what the hell is WRONG with you?! Shit YOU ASSHOLE!!! Stop it!!!" Tai said struggling from the binding ropes that held him.  
  
I tried to kick him, because me held both of my arms on either side of my body, but then he put his bottom half body weight on my legs. I screamed in pain, and began crying from everything that was happening. I had the ability to stop bad things from cming true in advance. Why did I ignore it? 'WHY???' I asked myself, and tears just began uncontrolably flowing from my eyes.  
  
"You bastard! Let her go! Let Sora go! Just kill me! Please don't hurt her anymore..." Tai said yelling. I could hear the panic in his voice.  
  
Joe moved over me, and smiled. "This is enjoyable.. don't you think Sor?" he asked me, as he forced himself on me.  
  
"No!!!" I screamed.   
  
Just then, bright red and orange lights reflected off the cave walls, and I heard the familiar sirens. Joe looked up, to the cave entrance horrified, and then he got off me, and just stood there and stared.   
  
~*~  
  
Joe didn't even struggle as the poilce cuffed him, and brought him to the car.   
  
I felt a blanket cover me, and I looked behind, seeing Tai standing there.  
  
I smiled at him, then hugged him, and just cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Ok.. one more chapter... then I guess I'll start working on my other story "A Devil's Halo" once again. I just realized that I can't handle writing two stories all at once. Two or more I mean. Please review, and I hope that you enjoyed this. Oh.. and I know... more vulgur language, but then again, I had to make it seem even a little bit realistic. My ending chapter will probably say what happened to everyone after what happened. Then it will say how the police found out where Joe was hiding.  
  
Oh one more thing. Joe didn't get to exactly rape Sora. He forced her, but her struggling kept him from going any faster. That's always good news right? Please review. Oh yeah. Thank you so much for reading ^_^.  
  
Sorry for the grammatical errors. I didn't have time to spell check, or anything else.  
  
Quote: "If you never thought that words hurt, then you never got hit by a dictionary." (from a high school year book) 


	9. Visions Chapter 9

Author's Notes: To everyone who reviewed, even from last year, and a couple of months ago. Thank you very much. This is my last chapter for this story. I'm kind of sad leaving this story though. It's like my home in writing. It'll be strange at first creating a whole different athmosphere again in my writing for "A Devils Halo", it's just not going to be the same.   
  
To Anime Master ZERO thank you for your information. I'll dedicate my hard work on this chapter to you for considering me to be part of TE. Thank you. Even if I'm not accepted, I'll always be honored that you had considered.   
  
To Fish, thank you for always reviewing ^_^. I know that Digimon isn't your favorite anime but... YYH is, but thank you for taking your time to read it ^_^. I promise that I'll get to reading you fics as soon as I'm finished with my homework inside of my backpack (summer school :P). I wish you the best vacation!!! Talk to you online in a few ^_^!  
  
To everyone else who still continued to read my fics: Although not a lot reviewed it, it doesn't matter, as long as I know that my work didn't go completely to waste. Thank you so much! You *are* the BEST!!!  
  
~*~  
  
It has been a couple of weeks now since the 'incident'. Although I have not completely 'healed' from what happened, I've had so much help from my family and friends. Especially Tai.  
  
I was afraid that my dad would yell at my mom or at least blame her for what happened to me, but he did quite the opposite. He held my mom close to him, gave her so much comforting words, and told her that everything would soon be okay.  
  
I was still confused from the events of that night. I didn't understand how the police found out about Joe's hideout. Besides, I thought that the poilce gave a three to seven day allowance until they filed the 'Missing Persons' report, and finally investigated. A couple of days after, I found out that Joe had walked into the police station that day when he left the cave, and told them that he was going to do something drastic, and he didn't want to go through with it, but he had already started, so he thought that he might as well finish it. He also told them the whereabouts of the hideout. The poilce didn't think too much of it, because they thought that Joe was drunk at the time, but one of the cops took it seriously, and decided to do and investigation. He came across the report that my mother had sent earlier in the day when niether Tai, or I came home that night. He found Joe's story to be suspicious.  
  
My mother had written about all my visions on that report. At least the ones that I told her of. The cop (Tsuzuke) read the report, and linked my visions with the story that Joe had given them.  
  
Joe was going to spend many years in prison, but since he had confessed earlier, his years in prison slowly decreased everytime he went into the court for his plea. My parents, and Tai's parents wanted him to spend his life in prison, but me... well I didn't really mind. Maybe I'm a little too soft-hearted at times, but Joe was beginning to turn back to his old self.   
  
~*~  
  
I turned around from my journal on my desk, and faced my bestfriend, the only person in this world who I knew would do anything for my safety, the boy who i fell deeply and madly in love with: Taichi Kamiya. He smiled at me as I put down my writing utensil, and walked over to him. He kissed my forehead, and just hugged me.  
  
I knew that he was scared to death for my safetly, my innocence that I had worked so hard to keep, and my feelings, during that night, which made me realize even more that he meant to world to me.  
  
"So, Sor... Ready to go now?" he asked, giving his all-too-famous lopsided grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready, wait hold on..." I said walking over to my desk, and placing something else I wrote down, inside of my journal.  
  
I turned back around, and hugged Tai once again.  
  
I smiled at him, and simply said, "I love you." before walking out of the door ahead of him.  
  
Before I could walk away any further, Tai pulled me back, and kissed me. "You know that I love you Sor. I know that you know that."  
  
~*~  
  
Joe just stared at me and laughed. "I just don't understand why you didn't choose me. Why didn't you? I loved you Sor. I love you more that that ass wipe does, don't you realize that? It's never too late to change your mind. See? If Tai just let you go, and refused you from the beginning, I would have never hurt him. We would have all had a great life!"  
  
~~~ Joe... you don't understand love. You could have given yourself more time to realize that love is such a complicated thing. You also didn't realize yet that even if you love someone, that person may not return the same feelings to you. I knew that it wasn't too late to change my mind about Tai, but then again, it will never be too late to change my mind. I can always fall in love with someone else. That's why love is so complicated. What I know is that Tai and I are bound together by something as powerful as love. Friendship. If I refused Tai from the beginning, I would have completely denied my feelings for him, and I would have never been happy. I can safely say that Tai and I will be here together. Until the day forever ends.   
  
Whatever you were going to do to us that night would never change the way we feel. I hope you will understand what I'm trying to say, one day. I also want to say that I'm sorry. ~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Before Tai and I left my room that day, I left that note on top of my journal. Maybe I'll give it to Joe tomorrow. Maybe someday when I'm ready to confront him.  
  
I walked back to Tai, and he placed his arm around my shoulders, and we both walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeri woke up in a cold sweat...again. Why? Why was this happening to her? If it wasn't for my experiences that I've had many times before, I would have brought her to a doctor and demanded to know what was wrong with my daughter, but I knew what was wrong with her. She had recieved the same gift as mine: the ability to have visions; the ability to see ahead of time.   
  
Her dad, Tai walked into the room with a worried expression on his face. He sat down next to me, and took Jeri's hand. "Your mommy and I will tell you a story of what happened to us a couple years ago, so listen carefully okay? You need to know that your visions are something that can't be ignored. They are very important. Let's let your mom start it out okay?" he said, looking over at me.  
  
"For the third time this week, I've been having these dreams about a girl screaming, and a guy being dragged away. His face was so far away, I couldn't see who it was...or she couldn't see who it was. Her vision was blurry..." I began.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, ^_^ I'm finally finished. I'm saying finally, because this fic took me about a year and a half to finish. I hope that you enjoyed it. Again, thank you all for you patience.   
  
Please review, and tell how it was. Give me some pointers on how to improve it, but please no flames. Also, please no threats (if you know what I mean). Thanks. ^_^. Like I said before: You guys *are* the BEST! 


End file.
